mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Planet
Paradise, or "the Paradise Planet", is a large (3 earth masses, low density), rocky planet with earth-like conditions, including a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere and liquid water. It was the intended home for the occupants of the Genesis, Exodus and Revelation, the three ships launched in the initial phase of Mission : Illumination. It orbits a pale-blue main sequence star called Eden, in the Darling System. Satellites Paradise has no known satellites, but it is believed to have had at least one at some point during its history. Evidence of this can be found in the presence of tidal markings its surface, though there are no oceans. Life Before Mission : Illumination Before the launch of Mission : Illumination, it was believed that Paradise was inhabited by some form of life, such as primitive plant life or even primitive animals, but the first settlers on the planet soon discovered that it was a barren wasteland. After Mission : Illumination This concept of a barren planet was challenged soon after the planet was settled, when these early settlers encountered various species known to be native to earth on this distant, alien world. It seems that these "earth-aliens" got a foot hold after landing pods broke off from their motherships (possibly the Exodus and Revelation, during Mission : Illumination). Some of these creatures have adapted to the alien planet, developing features not seen on earth, such as larger size in pigs, and different colouration in Tigers. However, some of them exhibit features that cannot be explained by simple natural selection, and it is possible that they were modified before leaving earth. The truth behind this fact remains unknown. Topography The entire surface of Paradise is covered in swamps, shallow lakes, complex channels and springs. There are no oceans. The planet is surrounded by mountain ranges, some which resemble those formed on earth by subduction, but the planet has no plates and no tectonic activity. Most of the mountains have a highly weathered, smoothed surface, due to the action of wind and rain. Many of the valleys on the planet are filled with sediments and water, indicating a very different past. Notable Mountains Olympus II Named after Olympus Mons of Martian fame, Olympus II is a giant mountain in the Highslinger Range. It is one of the highest elevations known in the universe, standing at 21km. It is covered in snow year round, though the summit houses a thirteen mile wide basin that remains unfrozen due to heat from within the mountain. Tragoedia Mons A relatively small (7km) mountain in the northern hemisphere of the planet. It is here that a number of landing pods from the Revelation, along with cargo units from the Exodus were discovered, having all but crash-landed on the mountain after separating from their parent ships. The discovery of these fallen ships confirmed the tragic failure of Mission : Illumination, but fueled the mystery behind the disappearance of the main ships and the people on board. It is believed that Tragoedia Mons is where earth-born life was first seeded on Paradise.Category:Darling System